obsequio
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: Neji ha recibido regalos desde siempre pero nunca a admitido cuanto le gusta recibirlos


Es cumpleaños de neji y esto llego a mi cabeza ayer en el trabajo pero hasta ahora pude escribirlo

* * *

Obsequio

Me gustaba recibir regalos de su parte, siempre me gusto, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños y aunque la trataba con la punta del pie, a veces de formas verdaderamente insultantes sobre todo cuando ningún otro miembro del clan nos observaba, pero aun así cada fecha especial, pero sobretodo en este día en mi puerta aparecía un obsequio, casi siempre se trataba de alguna golosina casera: galletas, chocolate, pastel cosas que sin duda me "obligaría" a comer, con el pasar de los años estos cambiaron a objetos que eran más útiles para mi entrenamiento, pero jamás dejaron de llegar. ¿Cómo sabía que era ella? La veía, desde la primera vez la vi deslizarse hasta la puerta y dejar el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, tocar el timbre y marcharse corriendo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta.

Al inicio pensaba que eran la manera de mantener tranquila su consciencia, después de todo era su culpa el desmoronar mi familia, pero después de aquella pelea en que casi la mato, del momento en que supe la verdad, también entendí que los regalos eran sinceros, después de todo ella siempre andaba llamándome nii-san, ese suceso también nos volvió más unidos ahora la ayudaba a entrenar y a veces le daba palabras de aliento con la frase "ha mejorado Hinata-sama" pero jamás le di las gracias por los obsequios de todos esos años, ese también fue el primer año que recibí de las manos de la mayor de mis prima su regalo, aun recuerdo la cara que puso cuando abrí la puerta justo cuando estaba colocando el paquete en la puerta.

- Hinata-sama - la llame y ella solo pudo enrojecer mientras extendía sus brazos para que recibiera el presente

- ¡feliz cumpleaños! - exclamo ella sin atreverse a mirarme y tan pronto como tome el paquete salió corriendo el contenido era irrelevante pero no negare que sonreí al comprobar que seguía preocupándose por mi

Los años siguieron pasando rápidos para algunos lentos para otros, nunca fui bueno con las palabras así que jamás hablamos de los incomodos años de infancia que compartimos, tampoco es que en hablara mucho en ese entonces pero al menos podíamos mantener una corta conversación, un día como hoy, el día de mi decimoquinto cumpleaños se acercó tímida como siempre, y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra extendió una caja de dimensiones considerables aunque sin duda lo suficientemente ligera como para que la cargara sola. Con curiosidad la destape encontrándome con un conjunto de ropa bastante interesante, pues no era el uniforme reglamentario como había supuesto, mismo que utilizaba desde mi promoción a chunin y después jounin

- Sé que no es habitual y tal vez no sea correcto - señaló mirando al suelo - pero me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer esto para ti - hablo mientras yo revisaba la ropa dentro de ella - sé que el uniforme es importante pero siento que no tiene nada que ver con nii-san, tampoco estoy segura si te gustara, pero vi que Hizashi-oji tenía algo parecido en una de las fotografías que oto-san guarda y pensé que sería perfecto -

Si dude en aceptar tal regalo sus últimas palabras me desarmaron, la mención de mi padre me hizo sentir que de alguna manera aceptar ese presente estaría más cerca de él, por primera vez en muchos años fui yo quien la rodeo en un abrazo al que respondió sin dudar mientras murmuraba un gracias en su oído, se volvió mi vestimenta habitual hasta la guerra donde volví a usar el uniforme que había guardado desde aquel día.

Hoy también es mi cumpleaños y como todos los años ella me ha traído un obsequio, sin embargo esta vez no es comida, ni ropa o algún tipo de arma, son simples flores… flores que seguramente ella misma cultivo, como las ha cultivado los últimos años

- Neji-niisan - susurra mientras las deposita sobre mi tumba - te extraño tanto - una ligera sonrisa se forma en su rostro - ¿sabes? Cuando nazca le pondré tu nombre… - pozo su mano sobre su vientre abultado - Sé que a él no le agradara de inicio pero lo aceptara - sonríe de nuevo y esta se vuelve triste - Feliz cumpleaños - murmura al viento antes de dedicarme una última oración y marcharse.

Desde donde estoy solo puedo mirarla alegrarme de que sea feliz y que aún se acuerde de mi...

* * *

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre un neji muerto, es corto y no tan espectacular como podrían esperar pero me gusta como quedo.


End file.
